Goddess of Amatsuotome
As day broke, in Karakura Town. A lazy young boy trudged toward the forest. The rays of the sun shined brilliantly complimenting the steady movement of the water. As all was right a happily moving young woman bounced about gretting the young boy with a wave of the hand. Running toward each other, the young boy yawned. Quickly, they walked beside each other and down the streets of Karakura Town. "So what you wanna do Komishinara?" Ren asked yawning. On the outside of Karatown Minako Kichida, appears. "Karatown its been what several years." As she walked, Komishinara gleemed at Ren out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm? You seem tired, that's unlike you." She said worriedly. "I'm fine. Just some hollows" Ren admitted as his eyes dropped slightly. "I've been pretty banged up all week." Hastily, Komishinara's glance flew about. Feeling a presence she hadn't felt in years. Unknowingly to Komishinara, Ren eye's glared at her, as the young boy had a thousand questions fly about in his head. "She's worried..but what about?" Ren thought as he watched a panick striken Komishinara. As Minako started to walk into town all the men kept staring at her, for she was beautiful. "I forgot that most men cannot seem to not fall in love with my kind so fast." As they continued to walk, they dou came across a crowd of man surrounding what seemed like a tourist attraction. Suddenly, Ren felt a uprise in emotions as he walked closer to the presence. A man tried to grab Minako and she release a beautiful flash of light from the palm of her right hand. Sending the man flying several yards away. "No touch." Minako starts to walk towards Komishinara. Quickly, Komishinara bowed her head and knelt toward her. "Nice to see you Minako-san" she said smiling. As the two woman greeted each other Ren stood with his mouth wide open, completely taken by her immense beauty and elegance. "H-Hi" Ren stuttered as she looked at Minako. "I'm R-Ren Hirako." "Why cannot I find one man that cannot be overwhelmed by my beauty. I mean it does cause an effect but still I am so beautiful most men cannot help themselves. Its really a curse. That is why my husband Masanori Kawahiru is so great he loves me not just my looks." "H-Husband!" Ren quickly retreted folding his arms back and turning his body obviously angered. Though he turned around he was still slightly overwhelmed by her beauty. Meanwhile, Komishinara had stuck her head out attempting to shake hands with Minako. "You've married, Minako-san" she said smiling. "Oh course we are allow husbands hell we can have children." Ren glared back, peering out of the corner of his eye and over his broad shoulder. Standing up right he faced Minako in a horribly failed attempt to not become like string from her beauty. "H-how do you..know Komishinara." Ren said shaking as Komishinara stood at his side. "I am the first of her kind an Amatsutome and the leader." "A-Amatsutome huh?" Ren looked up, while his other hand grabbed a cigarette in his pocket. Pulling out a lighter also he stepped back and looked at Minak, and before lighting the cigarette glanced at Komishinara. "I heard Urahara say something about that before. You guys must be a tough bunch huh Minako-san?" With hast he lighted the cigarette and blew the smoke out in anothe direction. "You all have to be really tough." "Tough, thats not right let me show you." Minako taps the side of a closed down 20 stories building and it collapses. "That is how strong we are." "Tch." Ren said flaunting his muscles. "No matter how hot you are, I won't allow you to mindlessly assault Karakura Town." Conflicted by his urge to flirt and to protect his home Ren continued smoking as he stared at Minako deeply. As the two stared Komishinara, stood behind Ren.